


como a calma oceania

by Tiredokii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, eimugi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiredokii/pseuds/Tiredokii
Summary: Junto daquele mais calmo vento, me joguei entre suas perigosas ondas, em busca daquilo na qual todos conhecem como amor{EiMugi!Angst} {Tsumugi!centric}
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi





	como a calma oceania

Me desculpe vir aqui tocar em memórias do nosso passado, trazer a tona aquele controverso e amargo sentimento, que um dia tivemos a coragem de confundir com amor, de salgar e nos fazer repugnar essa doce palavra e de dizer com palavras tão fúteis que nosso amor acabou.

Olhos como a água marinha que cintilava ao amanhecer e se acalmava ao anoitecer me fizeram fugir da realidade e acreditar que um “era uma vez’’ poderia realmente acontecer . Olhos da mais bela calmaria que me fizeram velejar pelas ondas junto da calma ventania que um dia eu tanto sonhei em conhecer. Você foi meu mar mais amado, mais belo, mais vivo e querido na qual eu sempre admirei do amanhecer ao anoitecer.

Imprudentemente, me joguei em seu mar, em uma cega confiança na qual me fez acreditar por tempos e tempos ter sido a escolha certa. Nadei e nadei na tentativa de alcançar seu mais profundo e verdadeiro eu, sem perceber que isso poderia custar minha vida.

Permitindo-me afundar em seu vasto oceano de mentiras, cada vez mais e mais fundo, impossibilitei-me de poder voltar à superfície, afogando-me naquele mar que um dia jurei conhecer, impedindo-me de voltar para aqueles dias calmos que tanto gostava de passar com você.

Preso em sua armadilha, náufrago lentamente, enquanto observo de dentro desse tão escuro mar o último resquício de luz esvaindo de minha vista, sendo, finalmente, consumido pelo tão obscuro preto. 

Eichi, assim como a calma oceania, você me permitiu velejar sobre seu mar na companhia daquela amável ventania para logo me trazer sua mais forte tempestade, me naufragando naquele mar que um dia tanto amei e pude chamar de meu.


End file.
